


De bodas y propuestas

by Vgazz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Drarry en Español, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgazz/pseuds/Vgazz
Summary: Draco le propone matrimonio a Harry y hablan de los planes de boda.No exactamente en ese orden.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	De bodas y propuestas

_Grimmauld Place 12, Londres._

Él fuego crepitando tranquilo, sumerge en un calorcito agradable la habitación.  
Llenando de paz a la pareja acurrucada al frente, sobre un cómodo sofá y refugiados hasta la nariz con una frazada a su alrededor.  
Enfocados en las llamas, hipnotizados por las figuras que estas formaban.

Draco tiene entre sus manos las de Harry, acariciando lentamente y dibujando patrones en su dorso; distraídamente prodigando más cariño a una en especial, con sus pensamientos revoloteando sin descanso en su mente.

—Entonces ¿qué te parece Bora Bora?— Pregunta sin dejar su toque en los dedos contrarios. Respira pausado y profundo, intentando que sus nervios no lo ataquen en un momento tan importante, controlando sus latidos para no levantar sospechas en Harry.

—Playa—responde Harry distraído. Demasiado tranquilo descansando en el pecho de Draco, concentrado en las caricias y el jugueteo en sus manos.

—O ¿que tal Francia? ¿París?— Continúa. —¿Playa o Clos Lucé?

—¿Clos Lucé? ¿qué es eso? ¿se come?—Draco lanza una carcajada y niega con la cabeza—Playa sin duda. Arena, sol, el mar. Esa idea me llama más.

—¿De día, tarde, noche?

—Eh ¿de día? Me gusta el sol, aunque durante la tarde, está menos fuerte—Harry duda en su respuesta, ya sin tener idea de que hablaban realmente.

—¿Y la vestimenta? Me gustaría usar traje.

—¿Traje? ¡Te morirás de calor!— Harry levanta la vista para reponder — Es la playa, mejor ropa fresca ¿no te parece?

—Como a ti te guste—encoge sus hombros y propina un beso a la coronilla de su novio.

—¿Y por que tiene que ser playa? ¿Que tal el gran cañón o San Martín de los Andes?—Draco lo miró con una ceja perfectamente arqueada. 

—¿San Martín de los Andes? Claro, cómo si soportaras el frío—. Resopla divertido.

—Bueno, no, pero se puede ir en verano. Hay más opciones ¿verdad? Por cierto, que son todos estos destinos ¿planeas llevarnos de vacaciones o algo así?

—Oh no, planeo cómo será nuestra boda, por supuesto—. Decir en este punto que los nervios no hicieron acto de presencia, era mentira.

Un sonido ahogado proviene de la garganta de Harry, su cuerpo se pone tenso y parecía que había dejado de respirar. Se incorpora de golpe para poder quedar a la altura de los ojos de su novio.

—¿Qu-qué? ¿boda? ¿nuestra boda?— Tartamudea. Su voz sonando demasiado aguda. 

—Si, nuestra boda—blanquea los ojos y remarca el nuestra—¿de quién más sería? — responde tan fresco cómo si estuviera hablando del clima.

Harry carraspea, queriendo tener la voz más firme para continuar hablando.

—No me preguntaste nada— Sus labios forman un puchero y se queda callado aparentando normalidad, aún cuando tiene a su corazón dando martillazos en su pecho y sus manos sudando de nervios, pero eso Draco no necesitaba saberlo.

—Oh cierto— responde Draco, poniéndose de rodillas cómicamente sobre el sillón aún con la frazada en sus hombros, y hace la imitación de abrir una cajita con las manos, carraspea falsamente y continúa—. Harry Potter ¿sería usted tan honorable de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio?

Harry se quedó en silencio y quieto, su boca abierta de asombro. Con una mirada incrédula pasa de las manos vacías de Draco a su rostro, una y otra vez antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Estúpido— Un sonrojo cubría su cuello y orejas, pero sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas y la sonrisa de felicidad que portaba emitían que no se había tomado a broma esa proposición.

—Así me amas, y oye, esa no es la respuesta que espero— reprocha Draco juguetonamente.

—Sí— responde Harry sacudiendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo—, siempre sí.  
Draco no había ni terminado de suspirar del alivio cuando tuvo a los brazos de Harry a su alrededor y sus besos llenando cada rincón de su rostro.

—Quiero un anillo de verdad ¿estamos?

—Por supuesto que vas a tener tu anillo. 

—Y vamos a planear esto mejor. Va a ser mi única boda ¡tiene que ser impresionante!

—¿Única eh?

—Claro, ¿acaso dudabas que voy a estar contigo el resto de mi vida? — La sonrisa que le dedicó Harry llenó el cuerpo de Draco de felicidad. Eso era Harry para él, su felicidad entera, su luz.  
Sus nervios y dudas fueron por nada, Harry al igual que él estaba seguro que iban a estar juntos siempre; porque su amor era de esos, de los que perduran.


End file.
